la chica nueva de la clase
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: hinata es nueva en un pequeño pueblo, alli conocera a naruto por un tiempo ellos seran amigos pero al pasar el tiempo seran mas que amigos..
1. la chica nueva

**hola^^**_pues aqi piniendo mi primera historia de este anime que me encanta mucho bueno que la disfruten,bueno aqi les dejo con la historiaa_

**la chica nueva de la clase cap 1**

* * *

_era el primer dia de clases entonces ella estaba nerviosa, ya que era nueva en el pueblo, ya que en donde vivía ella nunca solía hablar con nadie solo hablaba con su hermano neji y sus padres. ya era hora ella tenia que entrar a clases entonces entro a la escuela, ella y su hermano fueron a la dirección para ver cuales iban a hacer las clases que les tocada._

hinata cual es el salón que te toco- dijo neji mirando a hinata

mi salon es el 14ª- dijo hinata dandole una sonrisa a su hermano- y ¿a ti cual te toco?-dijo en un tono curioso

a mi el 15B-dijo neji mientras guardaba su horario de clases-vamos que tenemos que entrar a clases

_y asi fue hinata y neji fueron a sus salones a hinata le habia tocado en la planta alta y a neji en la baja, hinata mientras subia las escaleras se sentia_ _neviosa tener que volver a empezar en una nueva escuela ademas, ella tenia miedo que nadien le hablara entonces alli estaba parada enfrente de su ahora nuevo salon de clases, hinata suspiro y entro al salon._

_Al entrar estaba un grupo de jóvenes de su edad,muchos estaban hablando sentados miro hacia el escritorio del maestro aun no habia llegado, entonces sin nada que hacer se dirigio hacia un mesabanco de la ultima fila entonces se sento, ella sentia como miradas la estaban viendo y se oia como los demas estaban hablando hinata se sentia sola ademas que lo estaba._

_En eso entra su maestro que era kakashi que al ver a hinata pidio que se pasada enfrente entonces hinata se levanto de su mesabanco camino hasta quedar enfrente de la clase entonces kakashi le pidio que se presentaba ante la clase y asi lo hiso._

Alumnos ella es su nueva compañera de clases-decia kakashi mientras la estaba presentando- nos harías el favor de decirnos cual es tu nombre

Hola….mi….nombre. es hinata..hyuga-dijo hinata mientras bajaba la mirada

_Todos solo la miraban para eso kakashi le pidio a hinata que regresaba a su lugar y asi pasaron las clases hasta que dieron el timbre para el receso entonces todos salieron y hinata se quedo en el salon guardando sus utiles escolares, después de eso ella sale del aula y decide bajar a ver como le estaba llendo a su hermano en eso un chico de cabellos rubios que venia corrien arroya a hinata en eso ambos caen al suelo, en eso el joven de cabellos rubios se levanta y decide ayudar a hinata a levantarse dandole la mano._

_En eso hinata se levanta y le da las gracias al joven, en eso este sale corriendo y detrás de el otros dos que estaban persiguiendo a joven de cabellos rubios, en eso hinata baja las escaleras y encuentra a su hermano que estaba sentado leyendo un libro, hinata no se sorprendio ya que siempre se la pasaba leyendo._

_Hinata se sento al lado de su hermano, y tomo ella tambien un libro para leer entonces ella comenzo a leer su libro._

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar estaba Sakura, sasuke, ino, chicamaru y choji que estaban almorzando y hablando_

Que extraños es la chica nueva del salon verdad Sakura-dijo ino mientra volteaba hacia Sakura

Si lo se en toda la clase se la paso callada ni siquiera hablo con nadien-dije Sakura mientras se sentada a un lado de ino

Tal sea muda- dijo choji mientras comía unas papitas de su sabritas

No lo es recuerda que dijo su nombre enfrente del salon-dijo chicamaru mientras se recargaba sobre un árbol que estaba cerca de el

A pero que tranquilidad hay-dijo ino mientras colocada sus manos sobre la cabeza

Si hay demasiada tranquilidad y eso por que será-dijo Sakura mientras sentía que algo extraño

Será por que no esta naruto-dijo sasuke mientras volteaba hacia sus compañeros

Alto es cierto, donde estará ese payaso-dijo chicamaru mientras mirada a sus amigos

Saben algo iré a buscar a naruto antes que se meta en líos-dijo sasuke mientras se levantada a buscar a naruto

_En eso sasuke camina hacia los salones por que tenia un presentimiento de que tal vez naruto podría estar allí, en eso oye la voz de naruto_

Diablos donde estará esa cosa la necesito-era la voz de naruto que se oía desde el salón

Creo que naruto debe estar aquí-dijo sasuke mientras abría la puerta del salón

_En eso sasuke se impresiona al ver que el salón era un completo desorden al ver papeles regados por todas partes y algunos cuadernos tirados en el suelo, etc. En eso sasuke ve a naruto que estaba buscando algo en los mesabancos. En eso sasuke camina hacia donde esta naruto para después preguntarle algo._

Naruto que haces aquí, ya vistes como esta el aula ahora si naruto ya darte por muerto si kakashi logra ver este desastre-dice sasuke en un tono paterno- no me imagino que valla ser de ti.

Pues ayúdame a limpiar por favor sasuke-dice naruto en un tono de suplico-ándale no seas malo

No naruto es tu problema además ya me tengo que ir-dice sasuke caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo del aula- adios naruto nos vemos

Valla que amigo eres- dice naruto corriendo y gritándole desde la puerta- diablos y ahora que hago, nimodos tendré que limpiar esto yo solo.

_En eso naruto se pone a recoger el desastre, en eso entra alguien al salón por un momento naruto creyó que era kakash y se escondió debajo del escritorio de kakashi, pero no resulto que era hinata que estaba entrando al salón y al ver el desastre hinata se quedo impresionada en eso naruto se asomo a ver quien era entonces vio que era la joven que hace rato la había arroyado._

_Hinata no podía creer que el salón era un completo desorden entonces empezó a juntar varias cosas tiradas y ponerlas en su lugar, en eso naruto salio de su escondite y también comenzó a rejuntar varias cosas del suelo, en menos de 10 minutos el salón quedo limpio y ordenado, en eso naruto saludo a la joven que la había ayuda y se presento._

Hola soy naruto uzumaki-dijo naruto mientras extendía tu mano hacia a hinata- ¿como te llamas tu?

Hola mi nombre es hinata hyuga-dijo mientras ella extendía su mano a naruto y terminaran estrecharla

Eres nueva aquí verdad-decía naruto mientras dejaba de estrecharle la mano a hinata

Si –dijo hinata mientras caminada hacia su mesabanco- apenas hoy llegue a esta escuela

Valla debes de extrañar tu hogar verdad-dijo naruto mientras se sentada en un mesabanco de delante de hinata

Un poco nomás lo extraño-dijo hinata mientras se sentada en su mesabanco

Y que gusta este lugar-dijo naruto- o no

Si este lugar es muy bello-dijo hinata- ayer camine un rato por el pueblo para conocerlo mucho mejor.

Me alegro de eso-dijo naruto

_En eso sonó la campana de entrada y naruto se despidió de hinata y camino hacia su mesabanco y se sentó en su mesabanco, y en eso entro el resto de sus compañeros y el kakashi detrás de ellos y así pasaron las horas hasta que sonó la campana de salida y todos tomaron sus libros, cuadernos y sus demás útiles y los guardaron en sus mochilas para salir ya de clases, todos habían salido en eso naruto se dirigía hacia la salida de clases en eso kakashi lo detuvo antes de que este saliera._

Naruto necesito pedirte un favor-dijo kakashi mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura de naruto.

Si maestro pero que no sea otra vez de que valla a la biblioteca y acomodar todos los libros-dijo naruto- por que la ultima vez que lo hice me fui de aquí a las 8 de la noche y nosotros habíamos salido como todo el tiempo a las 1:20 de la tarde-dijo en tono cansado.

No es eso naruto-dijo kakashi mientras se levantaba.

A no..-dijo naruto en tono algo extrañado- entonces dime kakashi, cual es el ese favor que quiere que haga.

A pues es si podrías enseñarle la escuela a tu nueva compañera de clases-dijo kakashi mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza- hinata hyuga e visto que no habla casi con ninguno de sus compañeros, además en la hora de receso solo la vi. con su hermano leyendo y después de fue hacia el salón.

A… bueno kakashi le voy a enseñar la escuela a hinata-dijo naruto

Gracias naruto -dijo kakashi- y dime naruto en donde estabas en la hora de receso.

a.. sabes algo kakashi ya me tengo que ir-dijo naruto mientras salía del salón de clases-adiós hasta mañana- dijo mientras gritaba para escaparse de kakashi.

_Dejando allí a un kakashi que estaba algo dudoso por la situacio._

**Continuara….**

* * *

_**Bueno**__ espero que les alla gustado este primer capitulo..pues dejen sus comentarios en caso e que huvo alguna falta de ortografia mil disculpa zaas entonces me despido hasta el siguiente fic….__**adios**_


	2. enseñando la escuela

**Hola..**_aqui dejando la continuación de esta historia espero que les guste_

_Bueno sin nada mas que decir aquí los dejo con la continuación. Lo de letras negritas y cursiva es el mensaje de naruto . pues ahora si me boy_

_**Asi mucha grasias a las personas que leen y dejan sus comentarios muchas gracias y espero que a esas personas les guste la continuación bueno me boy y aqi les dejo la historia.**_

**La chica nueva de la clase cap 2**

* * *

_al día siguiente naruto llego a la escuela, se dio cuenta que aun no estaban abiertos los salones por un segundo naruto pensó que había llegado tarde en eso miro hacia su reloj y se dio cuenta que aun era temprano, que raro se le hizo a naruto siempre( bueno no siempre) había llegado tarde a clases, en eso no tuvo nada mas que hacer entonces se sentó aun lado de la puerta de su salón._

_Luego pasaron algunos minutos, y naruto vio que venia kakashi en eso se levanto y saludos a su maestro, a su maestro que le hiso raro que naruto estaba temprano en la escuela por algunos momentos penso que era un sueño pero al ver bien al chico se dio cuenta que era real y no un sueño._

Valla naruto nunca creí que vendrías temprano a la escuela-dijo kakashi en tono algo sorprendido.

Ni yo maestro-dijo naruto con un poco del mismo tono de kakashi – jejejeje- en eso se rio algo nervioso.

De acuerdo será mejor que abra el salón para que tus compañeros entren-dijo kakashi acercándose a la puerta y abrirla.

_Después de quedar abierta la puerta, entro kakashi y luego naruto. Faltaban media hora para iniciar la clase y tanto como naruto y kakashi estaban algo aburridos en eso kakashi le dijo a naruto sobre si le iba a enseñar la escuela a hinata._

Dime naruto le vas a enseñar la escuela a hinata-dijo kakashi mientras miraba a naruto.

Si kakashi le voy a enseñar la escuela-dijo naruto mientras miraba la suelo buscando algo.

_Kakashi se dio cuenta que naruto llevaba tiempo que siempre entre clases y horas de receso estaba algo misterioso._

Naruto estas buscando algo-dijo kakashi en tono curioso.

No kakashi..jeje je-dijo naruto en tono algo serio y misterioso-diablos donde estará no puede ser que lo allá perdido-dijo esto pensando.

_Después de eso tocaron la campana para entrar a clases y naruto se sentó a su mesabanco, entraron todos sus compañeros incluyendo a hinata que fue la ultima en entrar y todos se sentaron a sus mensabancos para poder iniciar las clases._

_Naruto estaba pensando como le iba a decir a hinata que le iba a enseñar la escuela, en eso se le ocurrió una idea, tomo un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y escribió un mensaje y lo guardo, paso algunas horas en eso tocaron la campana para salir a educación física y cuando todos salieron naruto se acerco al mesabanco de hinata y allí le dejo el mensaje que el tenia para ella._

_Luego de dejar el mensaje, se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, en eso naruto llego con su uniforme de educación física y se formo con sus demás compañeros en eso el jugaron varios juegos las chicas voleibol y los chicos futbol, tocaron las campana para anunciar que la clase de educación física había terminado._

_Todos tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron, pero cuando naruto estaba apunto de irse la maestra de educación fisica lo detuvo._

Naruto no ma vallas a decir que no, pero llegastes tarde a clases y sabes cual es el castigo por llegar tarde verdad-dijo la maestra en tono serio

Pero kutenai es que…-dijo naruto mientras se le ocurria una excusa para no tener que cumplir o salvarse del castigo- kakashi me detuvo cuando estaba saliendo de la clase a pedirme un favor de entregar algunos papeles en la dirección de la escuela.

A pues si es así…-dijo kutenai en un tono algo curioso- quiero ver a kakashi en la hora de receso para que me diga que eso lo que me acabas de decir es verdad hocino tendrás que hacer el doble de vueltas Orestes naruto.

_Naruto trago saliva para después afirmar con la cabeza y irse directo a clases, mientras tanto los compañeros de naruto iban llegando al salón de clase y se iban sentando a sus lugares en eso hinata vio un pedazo de papel sobre su cuaderno lo tomo y lo empezo a leer en voz baja._

_**Hinata me gustaría enseñarte la escuela para que la conozcas, bueno si aceptas te espero en la canchas de futbol detrás de las gradas.**_

_**Atte: naruto uzumaki **_

_**postada: no se por que escribí mi apellido si es suficiente que ponga mi nombre **_

_hinata al terminar de leer guardo el pedazo de papel en su mochila en ese momento estaba entrando naruto y al ver que hinata estaba en su lugar y sonriéndole significa que hinata había leído el mensaje que el había puesto antes de salir a educación física._

_En eso entro iruka que era el maestro de ingles, en eso comenzo la clase era extraño pero a naruto se le hizo eterna la clase de ingles y eso que el maestro que daba la clase era su maestro favorito de todos. Cuando termino la clase naruto se fue a buscar a kakashi para que lo salvara del castigo de la clase de educación fisica._

_Hinata cuando vio que naruto salio coriendo se quedo algo pensativa, en eso recordo el mensaje que naruto le habia dejado entonces tomo sus cosas para salir del aula e ir a las gradas de la cancha de futbol._

_Al llegar a las gradas no encontro a naruto entonces se quedo alli esperandolo pasaron 5 minutos y estaba por irse cuando llego naruto en primer lugar le pidio una disculpa por haber llegado tarde a la cual hinata perdono en eso naruto tomo a hinata del brazo para empezar con el recorrido._

_Mientas tanto.._

_Los amigos y amigas de naruto lo estaban esperando para comer, pero como no habia llegado todos empezaron a almorzar y también estaban platicando._

Que raro naruto nunca llega tarde cuando vamos a almorzar-dijo Sakura en un tono serio

Tienes razón desde ayer no ha venido ni siquiera nos a dado la palabra-dijo ino en un tono similar al de Sakura- además ha actuado algo extraño no creen.

Si además no ha hecho ninguna payasada-dijo chicamaru mientras se sentada en una banca.

Si tienes razón algo extraño le pasa a naruto-dijo sasuke- además ayer lo encontré buscando algo en el salón adema hizo un gran desastre me sorprende de que allá terminado de limpiar a tiempo.

Pero que estaba buscando en clases-dijo choji

No lo se pero me gustaría saber-dijo sasuke

Como sea oyes chicamaru me acompañas a comprar-dijo choji mientras camina hacia la cooperativa

Si claro, además no tengo nada mas que hacer-dijo chicamaru mientras seguía a choji

_Mientras tanto naruto había llevado a hinata a los salones de 2 grado hasta de 3 grado para que lo conociera luego pasaron por el salón de maestros, en eso llegaron al jardín donde los amigos de naruto estaban claro que estaba en el centro de todos los salones, en eso hinata le dijo a naruto que tenia hambre y naruto le dijo lo mismo._

_Entonces naruto tomo a hinata de la mano y caminaron por el pasillo donde estaban algunos salones los de computación, electricidad, entre muchos otros, en eso llegaron a la cooperativa y compraron algunos emparedados, jugos y algunos chocolates, en eso chicamaru y choji vieron a naruto y a hinata que estaban terminando de comprar en eso se fueron juntos chicamaru y choji decidieron perseguirlos en eso ambos subieron las escaleras hacías los salones y estos también pero en eso ya no estaban en ninguna parte esta los buscaron por todos los salones pero no encontraron a ninguno de ellos._

_En eso chicamaru y choji fueron corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás para decirles lo que habían visto o creen a ver visto. Ellos se habían ido tan rápido que llegaron algo pálidos y muy agitados_

Que lespasa parece que vieron un fantasma-dijo Sakura mientras veia a chicamaru y choji que estaban bien pálidos y agitados.

Pues parece que si-dijo choji mientras recuperada el aliento- vimos a naruto.

A si y que estaba haciendo-dijo ino mientras daba una sonrisa y ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Pues estaba comprando algunos emparedados y otras cosas-dijo choji

Y por eso vienen así de agitados dijo-sakura mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de mandarina.

Bueno venimos asi por que nos impresionamos cuando vimos a naruto y a hinata que iban bien juntos y sonriendo y luego subieron las escaleras y desaparecieron-dijo chicamaru

_En eso Sakura de la impresión escupió todo el jugo que había tomadazo al oír de que naruto estaba con hinata, todos se impresionaron_

Queeeeeeeee-dijeron todos a coro impresionados por la noticia

_Mientras tanto hinata y naruto estaban en el tejado del salón de ellos estaban comiendo los emparedados y los chocolates que habían comprado, el lugar era bello había un tipo de kiosco y estaba lleno de plantas y muchas flores._

Este lugar esta muy lindo-dijo hinata mientras mirada a naruto

Si lo se-dijo naruto mientras tomaba algo de jugo- este es mi lugar secreto nadien sabe de el, lo descubrí el primer día de clases entonces lo adorne con algunas plantas y flores claro antes le pedí permiso al director de la escuela y el acepto claro siempre y cuando limpie el cochinero que hago aquí-dijo naruto mientras sonreía.

Valla que suerte tienes-dijo hinata mientras se recostaba en el césped del lugar y mirar hacia el cielo.

Jeje tal vez –dijo naruto mientras se recostaba a un lado de hinata.

_En eso hinata cerro los ojos y naruto volteo para ver a hinata al verla se dio cuenta qye era muy hermosa en eso hinata volteo hacia naruto y abrió sus ojos y al quedarse mirando el uno al otro se sonrojaron ambos en ese momento naruto se levanto estaba sonrojado y hinata también se levanto en eso ambos sonrieron y tocaron la campanada para entrar a clases. Entonces naruto y hinata tomaron sus cosas y la guardaron en una bolsa de plástico que naruto había sacado del pantalón y guardo la basura._

_Después de eso naruto abrió una especie de puerta secreta y entro primero hinata y después el en eso bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron en un túnel y caminaron en eso naruto abrió otra puerta y salieron detrás de los salones en eso ambos corrieron hacia el salón de clases, ambos llegaron por suerte habían llegado antes que todos._

_En eso entraron los demás compañeros y detrás de ellos kakashi en eso comenzaron con la clases habían pasado varias horas, ya faltaban solo 5 minutos y kakashi dijo que el medio siguiente habría un examen entonces les pidió a los demás de que se pusieran a estudiar._

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**B**__ueno aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia^^ bueno sin nada mas que decir dejen reviews muchas gracias a las personas que leen la historia y me dejan sus comentarios gracias…. Bueno ahorra si me retiro_


	3. te invito a casa

**Hola a todos** bueno aquí dejando la continuación de esta historia espero que les guste mucho zas bueno sin nada mas que decir aquí los dejo con la continuación..

* * *

Ya había tocado la tocado el timbre de salida y ya estando todos y se iba a sus casa naruto corrió hasta donde estaba hinata que estaba saliendo ya con su primo neji, este los logro alcanzar antes de que ellos se fueran a su casa.

Alto Hinata te quiero decir algo -dijo naruto cuando ya estaba enfrente de hinata y neji

naruto-dijo hinata mientras le sonreía algo sonrojada-

Sabes algo hinata te espero en la esquina me voy a despedir que unos amigos de acuerdo-dijo neji mientras mirada a hinata para después mirar a naruto y se iba de allí.

A de acuerdo primo te veo después-dijo hinata mientras miraba a su primo para después regresar su mirada a naruto.

¿Quien era el? Hinata-dijo naruto en tono curioso

Es neji mi primo-dijo hinata mientas miraba a naruto- es muy buena persona, luego te hablo de el de acuerdo-dijo esto mientras le daba a naruto una angelical sonrisa lo que provoco que este se sonrojaba.- y dime naruto que es lo que quieres decirme

Asi bueno me preguntada si te gustaria venir a mi casa a estudiar-dijo naruto mientras sonreia- y que dijes hinata.

Bueno claro me gustaria pero antes debo pedirle permiso a mi padre-dijo hinata mientras sonreia y con un poco de tono serio

A de acuerdo yo le digo a tu padre y en donde esta-dijo naruto mientras volteaba por todas partes

Bueno va a llegar un rato mas, para recogernos a mi y a neji-dijo hinata

Ok aquí espero-dijo naruto mientras dejaba de voltear por todas partes

Pasaron algunos minutos y naruto que al igual que hinata estaban sentados en el suelo y a su lado estaba neji, después de un rato el padre de hinata llego, entonces que los tres se levantaron del suelo.

Hola niños lo siento por la tardanza es que estaba en una reunión-dijo el padre de hinata

a de acuerdo-dijo neji mientras subía al auto

hola señor mi nombre es naruto uzumaki soy amigo de hinata-dijo este mientras estiraba su mano

Bueno mi nombre es hiashi hyuga es un gusto conocerte naruto-dijo este mientras también estiraba su mano para extreñarla con la de naruto- y que es lo que se te ofrece naruto.

Bueno me preguntada si deja ir a hinata a mi casa a estudiar para un examen de mañana-dijo naruto mientras dejaba de extreñarle la mano del padre de hinata.

Bueno si, pero con una condición naruto- dijo el padre de hinata mientras volteaba a ver a su hija y después a naruto- ella tiene que estar en casa a las 5:00 ya que vamos a salir a una reunión familiar.

De acuerdo señor estará a las cinco en punto-dijo naruto

En eso el padre de hinata camino hacia la puerta del auto y subió en el y se despido de ambos jóvenes y se fue de allí, ambos jóvenes se miraron y comenzaron a reírse y se fueron hacia la casa del joven rubio.

Llegaron a la casa de naruto y había una nota en la pared y naruto la tomo y la comenzó a leerla al terminarla de leer naruto la guardo en el bolsillo que tenia su pantalón y abrió la puerta para que hinata entrara, al entrar a la casa hinata vio la sala era una linda sala aunque era muy pequeña pero no le importo y ella siguió caminando para ver la casa mientras que naruto cerraba la puerta.

Puedes dejar tus cosas en el sofá-dijo maruto mientras volteaba a ver a hinata- hinata me quieres acompañar al pueblo, tengo que comprar algunas cosas antes de estudiar.

A.. claro naruto te acompaño-dijo hinata mientras miraba un pequeño cuadro donde estaba naruto de pequeño jugando con una pelota de futbol.

Entonces vamos-dijo naruto mientras tomaba un dinero que habia en la mesa

Y naruto donde están tus papas-dijo hinata en tono de curiosidad

Están en trabajando, mi madre llegara en media hora igual que mi padre solo que me pidieron que compraba algunas cosas que necesitan para la comida no son muchas cosas.

OK vamos antes de que se haga muy tarde-dijo hinata mientras tomaba a naruto de la mano y salían de allí hacia el mercado del pueblo.

Mientras tanto..

Oyes Sakura que tal si vamos a comer ramen-dijo ino mientras caminada y aun lado de ella estaba Sakura.

Si vamos además nos vamos a reunir con los chicos alli- dijo Sakura mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga- y además porque SAI va ir también verdad ino-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa picara.

Y también sasuke no es verdad Sakura-dijo esta igual con una sonrisa picara.

En eso la voz de un chico se les hizo familiar que venia desde la esquina y no solo eso también de que venia acompañado con alguien, ambas reconocieron a naruto que iba caminando a su lado estaba hinata y entraron a una tienda ,ambas se quedaron con las bocas abiertas y salieron de allí corriendo y a varios metros de allí se encontraron con los chicos.

Hmmm-sasuke

Que pasa Sakura y ino vienen como si hubiese visto algo-dijo sai mientras miraba a ambas chicas

Es que vimos a naruto con hinata-dijeron las dos a coro y gritando

Hmmm… a mi se me hace que ambos están saliendo-dijo sasuke mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Hinata es la chica nueva verdad-dijo sai mientras volteaba a ver a sasuke

Si lo es hace poco llego aquí-dijo ino

A mi se me hace que naruto y hinata son novios-dijo Sakura en tono algo curioso

A la mejor lo son-dijo sai-además naruto desde que llego ella no nos a hablado

Si tienes razón-dijo ino

Mientras tanto…

Naruto aquí esta-dijo hinata mientras señalaba unas latas

Gracias hinata solo necesitamos 3-dijo naruto mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba hinata

Bueno que más nos queda-dijo hinata

Bueno solo una cosa, un kilo de tomate-dijo naruto mientras veía la lista que le había dejado- ven por aquí están

En eso ambos fueron hacia donde estaban las frutas y verduras, al terminar hinata y naruto fueron hacia las cajas para pagar las cosas y después salieron de allí para dirigirse a la casa de naruto.

Creo que mis padres ya deben estar en casa-dijo naruto mientras miraba a hinata

Oyes naruto que horas serán por que recuerdo que salimos a las 1:30-dijo hinata con tono preocupado.

No te preocupes hinata aun es temprano-dijo naruto

De acuerdo- dijo hinata mientras sonreía

Mira ya llegamos-dijo naruto mientras subía unos escalones y habría la puerta-vamos hinata entra

A cierto-dijo hinata mientras entraba a la casa.

Naruto entro a la casa y cerro la puerta, y tomo las cosas que había comprado hacia la cocina

Ya llegue-grito naruto cuando cerro la puerta

En eso se oyeron pasos que venia de las escaleras, y vio hinata que una mujer joven de cabellos rojos y otra persona de cabellos rubios era igual a naruto.

Hinata ellos son mis padres kushina y minato- dijo naruto mientras los presentaba- padre y madre ella es mi compañera de clases hinata.

Hola hinata es un gusto conocerte-dijo kushina mientras le sonreía a hinata.

También el mío eres bienvenida cuando quieras-dijo minato mientras este también sonreía.

Muchas gracias-dijo hinata mientras devolvía la sonrisa- para mi también es un gusto conocerlos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola** bueno hasta aquí dejo la continuación de la historia

Bueno dejen comentarios se aceptan felicitaciones, regaños de todo…

Bueno cuidasen

Adios^^

Hasta el proximo capitulo


End file.
